


Sunday Morning Coffee

by ALittleClassicAlittleModern



Series: Fluff-n-Smut [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleClassicAlittleModern/pseuds/ALittleClassicAlittleModern
Summary: Just something fluffy.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Fluff-n-Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793902
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	Sunday Morning Coffee

There is nothing quite like a rainy day, especially a lazy nowhere to be with nothing to do, Sunday. For a woman like Lena Luthor these kinds of days were as rare as a lunar eclipse.

Being a tech titan had its perks, along with its drawbacks. More times than not it meant long nights, loveless sex with professionals who knew how to stay quiet and coming home to a cold and empty home, with the most spectacular of views. But as the days and weeks and months of loneliness moved forward, they began to eat at her. She wanted more and today she wanted to genuinely enjoy her day off. 

After a quick message to Jess, she did something she never in any foolhardy dream thought she would ever do, she clicked her phone off and left it on her nightstand.

She then strode into her large walk-in closet and decided a dressing down was in order. Pulling out a pair of dark skinny jeans, a red and white striped boat neck shirt, and the yellow Chuck Taylors her best friend Sam got her as a joke. She looked at herself in the mirror, her hair up in a ponytail, her face fresh and make-up free. Except some concealer to hide the dark circle under her eyes and some light barely there lip stick. A barely recognizable figure. She looked young and nubile and carefree, everything Lena Luthor on most days was not. But she smiles, thinking how easy it could be to leave the crazy world of tech conglomerates and cutthroat boards and just be this casual everyday Lena.

Grabbing her large umbrella and a small tote, stashing the Sunday news she heads out into the now light down pour making her way to the café that just opened up, the one with the outdoor seating well covered from the rain.

She smiles, eyeing the scene. There are a few patrons about, a smattering of people here and there. Heading over to a table secluded and well away from the others. Slouching she placed her foot of the other chair, knee bent and pulled out the Sunday paper.

Before she knew it two hours had passed, where a couple of pain au chocolat were eaten accompanied by three of so cups of expresso. Lena felt a light buzz and feeling a settled feeling of contentment.

Thinking it was about time to leave she looked up just in time to a blue-eyed blonde heading her way.

"Hi," the blonde said waving shyly. "I'm sorry to bother you, but has anyone ever told you, you look a little like Lena Luthor."

For a second Lena was struck dumb, mouth open nothing coming out, then closing with no quippy comment to return.

"I guess not?" the blonde deduces. "I'm Kara by the way, Kara Danvers."

"As in the Catco star reporter?" Lena ask in shock, finally finding her voice.

"Yes," Kara grins pleased.

"I love reading your articles, they are the best part of my Wednesday night. You have a good eye for stories, and I’ve enjoyed reading your monthly book picks."

"Thanks," Kara says blushing pink all the way up through her ears. "What about you?"

"Oh, I'm nobody," Lena says casually waving the question away.

But Kara was undeterred. "Well," she huffs eyes looking over Lena thoughtfully. "Even nobodies have names?" and her roaming eyes finally stopping looking directly at Lena's as she smiles brightly, and Lena thinks the sun is shining over her.

"Tenacious," Lena notes thoughtfully. "L. Kiernan," she supplies.

"Nice to meet you Elle," Kara says holding out her hand. Lena takes it. "I hope I'll see you again," Again that Ray of Sunshine breaks, before looking over to a red head looking their way and she watches as Kara grimaces.

Lena's heart falls a bit as realization dawns ' _Girlfriend_ ' she thinks not sure why she feels so down.

"My sister is scowling at me," Kara states pointing her thumb over her shoulder to the red head who definitely looks put out.

_Sister_! Lena can't stop the hope she feels. "What's got her so mad at you?" She asks appropriately concerned.

"I came to say hi to a pretty woman drinking coffee."

This time it's Lena's turn to blush, as Kara waves goodbye with a wink and Lena thinks there is such a thing as love at first sight.

**********

The following Sunday, Lena clears her morning schedule and makes her way back to the café in hopes of seeing Kara again. She sits at the same table from last Sunday settling in to wait Sunday paper open to the business section, sipping coffee and eating a blueberry scone. She looks around from time to time, people watching, and keeping a constant eye out for a particular blonde. After about an hour, feeling forlorn she makes her way home. 

**********

The next Sunday she stays home, speaking to the director at one of L-Corp Singapore subsidiaries. She wonders from time to time if Kara is there, sipping coffee or eating whatever. She thinks maybe, one of those giant cinnamon rolls. She begins to feel annoyed and can't wait for this meeting to end, but by the time it's done, the lunch rush has begun and Lena groans at having missed her chance to see Kara again.

Meanwhile, Kara takes a seat at the café, looking around, sad that Elle Kiernan is not there.

**********

The next four Sunday's Lena makes her way to the cafe and each time Kara is nowhere to be seen. Lena wonders if she dreamed the entire conversation, the flirting, and the blushing. She wonders if the spark she felt was just her loneliness playing tricks and getting the best of her. She vows never to do this again. She vows this Sunday is her last.

But next Sunday comes and she wakes up dreaming of kissing Kara of touching Kara. She sighs and heads there again. She pulls out Kara's monthly book pick " _This Could Be Our Future_." By Yancey Strickler, one of the co-founders of Kickstarter who Kara had done an interview with. Yancey talked about bring the human component back to capitalism and getting away from the idea that maximizing profits is good for everyone, even as workers lose their jobs to ensure stockholders get a good ROI. It had been a fascinating piece and the idea that there was a better way to do business was something that Lena felt could be good for L-Corp.

She was so engrossed in the book she didn't notice when Kara came and sat before her.

"So," Kara began causing Lena to nearly jump out of her skin. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you….. I just wasn't sure how to get your attention and so kind dove headfirst."

"It's fine," Lena said working to calm her nerves. "I've wondered where you've been?" Lena said aloud not meaning to. Closing her eyes realizing her mistake.

"Have you been stalking me, Elle?" Kara asks eyes looking mildly concerned.

"No, no," Lena begins, but gives up when she seeing Kara raise her left brow. "Okay… yes," she concedes. "I wanted to see you again."

"You could have come to Catco," Kara offers helpfully, even as her heart beats like mad in her chest.

"True," Lena says drawing the word out. "It's just that… I… haven't… dated in sometime and was nervous taking that chance."

"Earnest," Kara states crooking her head.

"Yeah, " Lena smile bashfully. "I can be."

"Well," Kara pauses puffing her cheeks out. "Would you like to have dinner with me?" her voice raising slightly on the 'me'.

Again, Lena is struck dumb, but finds her voice quickly. "Yes, please," she replies inwardly groaning at how uptight she sound wishing she could just disappear.

Kara pauses a beat, watching Lena silent self-flagellating. But, they make plans to meet on Thursday at 7:00pm in front of Carlo's a hole in the wall that Lena has been dying to try. They exchange numbers and Lena sends Kara a text with a smiling emoji. Kara sends one back.

They talk and text daily, asking about each other's day or sending random picks of things they thought were funny.

Thursday rolls around quicker than either of them is prepared for and Kara calls her sister for help while Lena calls Sam. Thankfully, after find something in their "nothing to wear" closets they head out for their date. Lena arrives first and Kara a few minutes after. 

Each thinks the other is beautiful. They talk and talk for hours taking turns eating their food, smiling and touching innocently. Lena loves the way Kara lights up talking about her family especially her older sister who basically hung the moon as far as Kara was concerned.

Lena talks about how she lost her mother when she was four and how she had to move in with her biological father's family glossing over the more obvious parts and when she feels just to awkward to bear asks questions a mile a minute keeping the conversation squarely on Kara. Whom, Lena thinks she could listen to forever and never get bored. They lose themselves until closing time and head out walking and chatting ending up at an all-night diner and talking until the sun comes up. They make plans for a second date.

Two dates become 3 and before they know it, two weeks have passed. Lena knows she is falling in love and the guilt from her lie begins to eat at her. She promises she will tell Kara tonight for their first Netflix and chill date. Lena daydreams of Kara's soft lips and her hand gripping Lena's hip.

The sound of a crashing door startles her.

"I can't believe you lied to me," Kara shouts barging into her office.

"Kara!" Lena stands up surprised and waving Jess away.

"Why Lena, why not tell me who you really are?" Kara asks angry eyes on fire. "No wonder you never liked talking about your work, your life. Were you laughing at me with your big boss friends? Was I just a joke to you?"

"No, that's," Lena tried but Kara cut her off.

"Save it Miss Luthor, I haven't got time to be jerked around by some spoilt heiress."

"Kara, please," Lena tried again her voice on the verge of tears.

"Fuck you," and Kara storms out.

Lena slumped in her chair crying.

Kara blocks her number after that, and they became strangers once more. Lena fills her Sunday's with work again, anything to keep her from thinking of the blue-eyed ray of sunshine she had lost. Before long, her life becomes consumed by work and many sleepless nights. Kara's smile always there when she closes her eyes. Lena works herself to the bone and then some. Finally, after a month of poor sleep her body says, "no more' and she collapses, rushed to the hospital. Soon Lena's foolishness was splashed embarrassingly everywhere.

Lena was too weak to fight and so she stayed put, thinking how foolish love had made her and again she vows to never feel this pain again.

"Lena?" comes Kara's soft voice. Lena turns to see worried blue eyes taking her in. 

Gone was the fresh face and rosy cheeks. Replaced with drawn and sunken lusterless green eyes that watch as Kara walks cautiously towards her. Hands wringing, knuckles white.

They existed in each other's space for moments or hours. As their eyes roved and take the other in. Kara looks away often, while Lena just stares, the pain and betrayal covered by an icy glare.

"How are you," Kara finally asks stupidly looking at the iv bags and constant beep beep of the heart monitor.

Lena offers no reply, just a slow and measured blink.

"I see you got the flowers," Kara tries again, shaky hand indicating the bouquet of lily's, Lena's favorite.

Lena just stares, green eyes turning glassy. Again, they exist in each other's space, silently.

The silence drags and Kara stands on the edge of in and out before Lena finally speaks. 

"Please leave," and Kara hears the slight break in the plea.

She ready to speaks, but again the plea, more cracked and on the verge of it. Nodding she grimaces at her hands and leaves.

Lena stays in the hospital two more days. The Doctors keeping her so she will rest. She does her best, but Kara's face continues to haunt her dreams and tears of pain keep her company.

Another month passes, Lena figures out how to function better this time. Taking long moments of just sit existing in quiet, it is here she thinks of better things and days filled with possibilities. She's begun to read Catco again, skipping over Kara's articles, looking towards the latest fashion trends.

Another month passes and another after that. Soon a Friday comes around and Kara is being awarded a Pulitzer. Lena avoids it as best she can but come Monday Jess is playing Kara's speech that had been uploaded on YouTube the strength in Kara's voice pauses her. 

"We exist to belong," Kara begins, pausing, and letting her starting words sink in. "To ourselves first and then to others. It is that desire for connections that marks the strength of our humanness. As a journalist, I have made it my mission to bring the harsh light of honesty and accountability to bear on those in power, especially those who have violated that basic human desire. I have done so, often with my integrity questioned and my reputation slandered. But still I move forward. Because for me the other side of those who misuse their power stands those who live in the everyday working and doing the best, they can make diamonds out of coal. So, I also worked tirelessly to showcase and highlight the struggle my fellow Citizens of this great nation face. The triumphs off all shapes and sizes they have achieved, because even the small things matter and can effect change. Which is also why I offer up ideas and new ways of thinking so that we, as a society. can continue to grow and evolve. I have done what I can from the soap box I stand on. By being a light in the darkness.

"But even I've made mistakes, small ones and big ones and ones that have ended important things in my life. Things that even now I wish and hope to one day make amends for. But we are not the ugliness of our mistakes, but the spirit that picks us up, so that through it all we can continue. We must. We must also step up and be the light that others need. So, it is with great humility and honor that I accept this award and will keep fighting the good fight. Thank you."

Lena sits in her office, Kara's words playing on a loop in her mind, how mistakes don't have to define them.

She doesn't think, she moves, and her steps take her to Catco, to stand before Kara's empty desk.

"Miss Luthor," James says coming up behind her. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes," Lena said looking unsure for a second. "I wanted to offer my congratulations to Kara for her Pulitzer."

"I'm sorry she's not here, Ms. Grant gave her the day off."

"I see, I guess I'll try again tomorrow."

"I'll let her know you came by."

Lena wants to ask that he not say anything, but thinks better of it, nodding and saying good-bye.

Feeling down, she calls Jess to let her know she is heading home for the rest of the day.

She walks a few blocks and sees Kara headed her way. She looks around but is trapped and soon she hears her name.

They stand on opposite ends, each one taking the other in before they both begin to close the distance.

"Hi," Lena says breaking the ice. "I wanted to congratulate you on your award, I like your speech."

"Thanks," Kara says smiling softly.

They both say "I" and end up chuckling Kara holds back letting Lena speak first.

"You weren't a joke to me," She explains sincerely. "It was just nice being some who didn't have the weight of the world on her shoulder and I just wanted to be Elle for as long as I could."

Kara nodded her head and said she understood, apologizing for her outburst. They talk and end up in a coffee shop nearby and make plans to try again.

This time it goes much better and this second chance turns into marriage and family and happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any story ideas, I'd love to hear them.


End file.
